1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling systems, and more specifically, to a system and method for the automated generation and execution of scripts for the management of manual tasks, operations or processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is processed, stored or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservation, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information, and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The ongoing management of these systems can become problematic as they proliferate in number and the business operations they are used in become more complex. Exacerbating the situation is the fact that not all operations and/or processes can be completely automated and may require one or more manual actions by a human operator. Some of these operators may possess less than optimal qualifications and/or speak different languages, further complicating the situation. While there are some standardized languages for process management, there is no common grammar between automated and manual operations and/or processes. For example, Business Process Execution Language (BPEL), Orchestration, and similar automation approaches have neither a grammar for manual steps, nor formalized hooks between manual steps and automated steps.
Currently, no system or method exists for the-automated generation and execution of scripts that implement a formalized grammar capable of driving manual tasks, operations or processes such as integrating, validating, measuring, auditing, or optimizing with automated steps, remote access, or reusable scripts. In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a system and method for automating the generation and execution of grammar-based scripts that can be implemented to optimize manual tasks, operations or processes. In particular, there is a need for a system and method that can implement such scripts based on known cost-reduction capabilities, quality metrics, task localities, completion times, and/or policies, coupled with the ability to leverage remote expertise, such as subject matter experts.